molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Price
Captain John Price, battled Commander Shepard and his team alongside John "Soap" MacTavish and the zombie-slayers in Captain Price vs. Commander Shepard. He was voiced by Joseph Sylvers. Information On the Rapper Captain John Price is the seldom-played-as yet most central hero of the Modern Warfare trilogy, part of the larger Call of Duty franchise of first-person-shooters. He is named after and presumed to be the grandson of another "Captain Price" who fought in World War II as seen in the very first Call of Duty game. Price is the leader of multinational special operations soldier unit Task Force 141 and is introduced as the commanding officer of player-controlled John "Soap" MacTavish. A flashback mission midway through the first game has the player control Price as he recounts the mission where he shot the arm clean off of (but failed to actually kill) terrorist leader Imran Zakhaev. Later at the end of the game in present day, Price passes MacTavish a gun while they are both mortally wounded and Zakhaev is approaching to finish them off, allowing Soap to kill the terrorist once and for all shortly before cavalry arrives and saves them. At the start of Modern Warfare 2, Captain Price is in a gulag from which he is rescued midway through the game, and towards the end of the game, after their superior officer General Shepherd (no relation to Commander Shepard) is revealed to be evil and kills the other, lesser protagonists, he and Soap track down and kill the traitor, once again being wounded in the process and then rescued by their Russian informant Nikolai (not to be confused with Nikolai Belinski). Modern Warfare 3 mostly focuses on Price, Soap and the other remaining members of Task Force 141 and their allies hunting down Vladimir Makarov, Zakhaev's successor whose rise to power was helped by Shepherd, as a full-blown World War III breaks out. In a shocking twist, MacTavish (who was the most played-as character throughout the trilogy and thus presumed the protagonist "safest" from being killed off) is killed just before the climax, and it is Captain Price whom the player controls (for the only other time outside of the above-mentioned flashback in MW1) in the final level as he vengefully assassinated Makarov, eventually hanging the villain with an electrical chord as the two fall through a collapsed glass ceiling. Price then triumphantly lights a cigar as the game and trilogy end. Lyrics (Note: As Price and MacTavish rap as a team, many of these lines are not continuous and are immediately preceded/followed by a line from MacTavish rather than the preceding/following line from Price as listed here) Verse 1: Know I ain't a liar when I say I'm bound for victory; Your blood will be the ink that records this truth in history. I'd break you with the will of but a solitary man, But nobody fights alone, so blood brother, lend a hand! ... Zakhaev knows: I've got a real disarming personality. Cross the One-Four-One, you think you're tough enough? Well, when we ended that traitor, Makarov was left hanging… Now it's D-Day for the Normandy! We're breaking through your every barrier like Joker's brittle bones. No Oasis from my vengeance. We're the righteous warring wolverines! Space cows will be harmed in the making of this battle! Verse 2: Bravo Six to Nikolai: don't pick us up just yet; We're not extracting 'til it's settled who's a n00b and who's a Vet. Stopped World War Three, but now it's verbal armageddon! Take a look at our sales numbers; even Mason understands! The finest in our line of Duty. Bring your squalid squad along, we'll make a killstreak of them all! Verse 3: Soap and I are falling back… …'Cause your strength-in-numbers schtick's about to get returned to sender! Yet more wacky on the whole… FETCH US THEIR SOULS! Trivia *Despite being introduced by himself, he summons MacTavish and starts team-rapping with him immediately after the battle begins, making him the fastest rapper to call for backup. Category:Characters